This disclosure is generally related to high speed wireless packet-based data networks and devices. In particular, this disclosure is related to multimode devices capable of operating in both third and fourth generation (“3G” and “4G”) wireless networks. Examples of 3G wireless technologies include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Evolution-Data Optimized or Evolution-Data only (“EvDO”)/CDMA. Examples of 4G wireless technologies include Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”) technologies and Long Term Evolution (LTE) technologies. 4G next-generation networks are characterized by reliance upon the Internet Protocol (IP) and packet-based signaling; along with improved uplink/downlink modulation coding schemes (MCS) and data rates.